30 days of writing, drabble a day challenge
by Thirteen94
Summary: A prompt a day, all Faberry stories, some may be longer than others but enjoy regardless! Different story per chapter
1. Day 1 Beginning

**This is my attempt at the 30 days of writing drabble a day, even though I'm pretty sure I've written more than what a drabble normally suggests... The song used is "Heaven" preferably the DJ Sammy candlelight remix**

**Day 1- Beginning**

"It was a beautiful wedding." Kurt sighed dreamily as he sat down beside Blaine

"It was. Shame that Finn couldn't make it though.." Mercedes sighed

"Girl, please you really think Finn would have come even if he wasn't in the army right now?" Santana replied. "Watching his two ex girlfriends marry each other? When one of them was engaged to him a few years ago? No, I don't think so."

"True that." Mercedes replied.

"It really is beautiful though isn't it?" Blaine spoke up before the group fell into silence and looking towards the dance floor where Quinn and Rachel were sharing their first dance together.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years. _

"Quinn, this is the happiest day of my life.." Rachel sighed happily, her head resting on Quinn's shoulder.

"I know what you mean baby." Quinn replied, her grip tightening on the brunette.

_There was only you and me, _

"This is the happiest day of my life so far." Quinn added, breathing her own sigh on content.

_We were young and wild and free._

"I suppose you're right." Rachel moved her head to look into hazel eyes. "We have our whole lives ahead of us right?"  
"Exactly. This is just the beginning of the rest of our lives." Quinn smiled before leaning in to kiss her wife.

_Now nothing can take you away from me. _


	2. Day 2 Accusation

**Day 2- Accusation**

"Dwarf. We're staging an intervention." Santana stated as she approached Rachel, closely followed by Brittany, Kurt and Blaine.  
"What are you talking about Santana?" Rachel asked whilst she took her books from her locker. Santana simply smiled and lent in close to Rachel.

"Because you gots the gay, and you gots it bad." She whispered.

"W-what? That's insane Santana." Rachel slammed her locker shut and turned to face the group.

"It's okay Rachel. It's normal to deny it. The first step is acceptance." Kurt smiled sweetly.  
"Wait. Are you guys actually accusing me of being gay?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Okay, deny it as you might. But you can't deny the insane eye sex between you and my girl Q" Santana stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Even I could see it." Brittany chimed. A blush crept across Rachel's face. After a short amount of time Rachel finally spoke up.

"Does Quinn know?" She mumbled.

"Not yet. Her intervention isn't until 4" Blaine stated as if it was a common occurrence.

"Come on Rach." Santana spoke softer now. Rachel's attention was fully on the cheerio- most likely due to the use of her name. "We don't mean to accuse you. We just hate for a perfectly hot- I mean...meaningful relationship to go to waste because you're both in denial."  
"I suppose you're right..." Rachel sighed.

"That's acceptance out of the way then. What's next?" Blaine turned to Kurt who pulled out his Iphone.

"The second step is making Rach and Quinn make out." Rachel stared at her friends.

"I thought this was going to be like a 12 step programme!" She half yelled.

"Well, we didn't have much time to think of 12 steps okay Dwarf?" Santana stated.

"You know. We could just save time and make Rachel make out with Quinn. It saves us all time then." Brittany smiled.

"Isn't my girlfriend a genius?" Santana grinned.

"She is..." Rachel smiled.  
"Come on Rach." Kurt grinned as he linked arms with Rachel and took Blaine's hand in his own. "Us gays have to stick together. So lets go get your girl!"  
"My girl...I could get used to that." Rachel smiled as they walked to class.

**(A/N) This doesn't feel like I actually created an accusation... I don't know... Meh**


	3. Day 3 Restless

**Day 3- Restless**

"Am I late?" Rachel practically cried as she ran into the waiting room of the hospital.

"No honey." Kurt soothed gently as he pulled the diva onto the sofa of the waiting room. Santana was pacing the floor whilst Brittany and Blaine sat quietly.  
"I can't believe this is happening." Rachel sighed burying her face in her hands and taking deep breaths.

"Calm down mija" Santana spoke softly, kneeling in front of the brunette "None of us expected it to be this sudden. Judy is in there with Quinn now." Rachel took several shaky breaths as Kurt rubbed circles on her back and Santana rested her hand on Rachel's knee.

"Oh god. I'm going to be a mommy." Rachel gasped suddenly.

"Rachel- honey, you've known that for best part of nine months." Blaine smirked.  
"But it's different when it's happening!" Rachel shouted and stood up. "Oh god what if I'm not ready for this? What if I'm no good as a mother?" fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she began to pace the room frantically. Under a different circumstance, Santana would have found this hilarious, but her girl Q was giving birth right now and her wife- who was supposed to be the calm one was practically bouncing off of the walls in pure fear.  
"Mija." Santana stated firmly planting her hands on the smaller girls shoulders, effectively stopping the movement. "You're getting restless. Calm down. Everything is fine. The others know and they're going to try and get here ok? Now calm down and get in there and be with your girl." Rachel nodded silently. Santana kissed her forehead and gently pushed her in the direction of the room Quinn was currently in.

Once the doors closed Santana turned to face the others

"Who wants to be she passes out?" She stated with a grin.

"That's mean San" Brittany chuckled.

"Just trying to lighten the mood" Santana shrugged as she sat in her fiancés lap.

"We're going to have a baby in the building. Can you believe it?" Blaine sighed  
"Oh yeah, kid has two gay mom's, two gay uncles and two gay aunts. It'll be a miracle if it doesn't turn out gay." Santana laughed in good nature.

"It doesn't work like that" Kurt frowned

"I was kidding porcelain" Santana winked

"It's cute how restless she's being." Blaine chuckled.

"It's only cute In Rachels diva-esque lifestyle..." Santana sighed.

After two hours of screaming, crying and fainting, 70% of which was Rachel. The diva was sat beside Quinn holding their little girl in her arms.  
"She's beautiful." Quinn sighed.  
"She's ours." Rachel smiled to her wife who looked so exhausted she could fall asleep.

"Remember our deal?" Quinn asked.

"Of course baby, If it's a boy I choose the name. If it's a girl, you choose. So what did you have in mind? Remember I get to choose the middle name!"  
"Zoe."  
"Zoe Grace Fabray-Berry" Rachel smiled. "Hey there Zoe, you decided to show up a few weeks early."  
"Wanted to make a big entrance, just like her mother." Quinn smiled

"Our little diva." Rachel grinned. "Your aunts and uncles are all outside waiting. In 18 years, auntie Santi is going to laugh about the day I ran around the waiting room in a restless state of insanity and proceed to cry more than your mommy did when she was giving birth to you." Quinn laughed at this.

"Shall we let her meet our beautifully dysfunctional family?" Quinn asked

"It's not dysfunctional. It's perfect." Rachel beamed

**(A/N) The name Zoe was a refrence to "Take Me As I Am" by "JewWitch" It's a brilliant story and I highly recommend reading it if you haven't done so already!**


	4. Day 4 Snowflake

Day 4- Snowflake

It was christmas eve at the Berry household. In a few hours Rachel's fathers and Quinn's mother would be up ready to open the stack of presents under the tree.

Quinn and Rachel were currently sat outside on the bench, paying no attention to the cold weather surrounding them.

"Why are we out here Rach?" Quinn asked kicking at the snow by her feet.

"This is our first Christmas together Quinn. I want to remember this moment." She sighed happily. "What time is it?"  
"Nearly twelve. Rach...I can't feel my legs."  
"It's not that cold!" Rachel laughed and pulled the blonde up and wrapped her in a tight hug. They reamained like this until Rachel's phone began to buzz, pulling it out she smiled.  
"It's midnight." She told her girlfriend. Who looked to her and smiled.  
"Merry Christmas Rachel."  
"Merry Christmas Quinn." Quinn began to move for a kiss but faltered when a snowflake drifted between them and landed softly on the tip of Rachel's nose. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the sight and proceeded to kiss the flake from her girlfriends nose.

"I hope you get everything you asked for." Quinn smiled and offered out her hand for the brunette to take. They began to walk back towards the house.

"I already have everything I could ever ask for." Rachel spoke through her smile as she shot a look Quinn could only describe as pure happiness towards her.  
"I love you Rach."  
"Love you too Quinn." Rachel leant into Quinn as they walked back into the house.

Every Christmas from then on was the same.


End file.
